Lost Star Destroyer Pre-Q
To start this quest which is a requirement to enter the Lost Star Destroyer instance, you must go to Aurilia and speak to either: *(For Imperials) Major Appleton (An Imperial Investigator) /way 5184 -4168 *(For Civilians) Hirael Chindiaye (An Independent Investigator) /way 5189 -4172 *(For Rebels) Lieutenant Thulough (A Rebel Intelligence Officer) /way 5205 -4148 Investigate the Escape Pod Fly to the Yavin IV Mining Outpost then radial the Ticket Colector droid and select the retrieve data option. Head to the Escape Pod on Yavin IV ( /way yavin4 -2265 -330 Lost ISD Escape Pod; ). Once you arrive there, click on the Security Console near it and your quest will update. A item is placed in your inventory : A Salvaged Flight Recorder. Reconfiguring the Flight Recorder Radial the Salvaged Flight Recorder and you will see various options available. If you played the old "Mastermind" game, this puzzle is similar. First, you have to connect 4 wires. You have blue, red, and yellow wires. You have 4 connections. Your task is to connect the wires to the correct connection to activate the flight recorder. If you get a flickering result, it means you have a right color but in the wrong connection. The lit response means the wire is correct. Integrity is the condition of the recorder before it resets itself and you have to start over with a new unknown random combination. So, the challenge is to get all the wires right before the recorder resets itself, usually after 6 or 7 attempts. Method A Start with connection 1. Connect a wire. Select "Test". If an indicator light is "lit" then move on. If not, try another wire. Move on to connection 2. If a wire was "flickering" from connection 1, try that wire first. It more than likely works in this connection. Repeat this for the third and fourth connections until you get it right. Method B First, put all red wires in the four slots. Note how many lights are lit. Then, put all the blue wires in. Again note how many lights are lit (if no lights you know its yellow, so work on where the red and yellow should go). If you need to keep going, then do the same with the yellow wires. *Sidenote* : DO NOT destroy the flight recorder as this will delete the pre-quest, and you will have to start it all over agian. Star Destroyer Location Go to the Smuggler Outpost on Endor and head to the Blacksun Stronghold /way Endor -5197 6962 Black Sun Stronghold; To enter the bunker, bring a group or be ready for a tough fight as the base is filled with CL90 Elites with 35-40k health for the Blacksun Aggressors and 65-70k health for the Blacksun Enforcers. It will take about 8-15 kills to get the datapad revealing the location of the Star Destroyer. Once you have done that, it will update and tell you to head back to the person who gave you the quest in Aurilia on Dathomir. Rewards * 129095 XP * A Salvaged Flight Recorder Quick Waypoint Reference /way dathomir 5186 -4168 Major Appleton (An Imperial Investigator); /way dathomir 5186 -4162 Hirael Chindiaye (An Independent Investigator); /way dathomir 5205 -4148 Lieutenant Thulough (A Rebel Intelligence Officer); /way yavin4 -2265 -330 Escape Pod; /way endor -5197 6962 Endor Blacksun Stronghold; Category:CL 90 and higher Category:Quests